The Queen's Trickster
by YamiRequiem
Summary: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOY! I've been wanting to write this for a decent amount of time. After completing P5, I couldn't leave it alone. I really, really couldn't. Special thanks to Today in Persona 5 on Twitter for helping me out! Of course, this is a Ren x Makoto fanfic. If you don't like that, oooooh well. Have a great time! *If I get one Damn You Speak Japanese in the comments...*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_***Intense Clap* **_**SPOILERS! This is after defeating that one final boss that I will not name for spoilers. Hint, starts with a Y. It's the good ending where u unlock the big bad second form of Arsene. Kinda. Not sure if it's a second fo- WHATEVER, YOU GET IT! IF YOU HADN'T FINISHeD THIS YOU WOULD HAVE CLICKED OUT! AFTER BEATING YALDABAOTH AND BEFORE GOING HOME! DONE! This is also Makoto x Ren… So… I mean… Enjoy! I'm not going to be trash and beg for kudos, likes, etc. etc. But anyways, haaaaave fun!**

Chapter 1: … (I suck at titles. Uh…)

T'was a beautiful day! The gray clouds we're dreary, subways busy, everything just how he liked it. Who was he? Ah… you already know. Ren Amamiya (I think I spelled that right.) Right now, he was sipping the coffee he had just made, waiting for a certain someone. Sojiro, or 'Boss,' as he liked to be called, was working the shop, waiting for anyone to enter. Ren was lost in his thoughts while Morgana ate when suddenly the sound of footsteps from outside could be heard. A bell chimed as the door swung open to reveal Makoto Nijiima, youngest of the Nijiima sisters. She was wearing something akin to her old Shujin Academy outfit. It was March 3rd. He had, of course, spent Valentine's and Christmas with Makoto. But, he was heading home soon. 4 days. Everyone had tried their absolute hardest to convince him to stay, to be there… but he had to go back. He *HAD* to… to find out if he was even wanted anymore.

"Waiting for me?" Makoto asked. He laughed, getting pushed out of his own thoughts, and nodded.

"Of course I was…" He stood up, already having had changed out of his apron. Sojiro cleared his throat.

"Alright Ren… you've got the day off. Hell, take the whole week off. But do not, and I repeat, DO NOT leave without coming to say goodbye." Sojiro mutters, knowing Ren was probably going to stay with Makoto. He laughed, nodding once more.

"Sure, sure…" He took Makoto's arm, kissed her on the forehead, and walked out. Morgana was watching, chuckling to himself. What was the secret? FIND OUT AFTER THE COMMER- huh? What's that? No? No commercial break? Oh… okay. Fine.

"So then, where to today?" He asked Makoto. She looked up at him, then shrugged.

"Not sure… Sis has some time off. Want to go hang out with her?" An option came on in his mind. 'Want to spend time with Makoto and Sae?' The only options were Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes. He picked Yes.

"Sure!" Makoto smiled, and they set off towards the subways.

Take Your Time… (Pretend this is getting flipped with an Ren head with hearts. Hehe…)

They had arrived at Makotos' house. Sae was home, her car parked in the driveway. Makoto walked up to the door and opened it slowly. Sae quickly muted the T.V. and turned it off. Not that they noticed. What was she watching? Hehe…

"Hey Sis!" Makoto exclaimed. Ren walked in and waved.

"Ms Nijiima." He said, formal. Sae chuckled.  
"You don't have to be so formal. Call me Sae." Ren nodded, then thought for a second and got a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Sure thing… Big Sis." Suddenly, he heard a familiar SLAM! He winced as Sae took on her prosecutor voice.

"Do n-" Ren pulled out a plush of Jack Frost. Coincidently, that was Sae's childhood plush. Buchimaru was Makoto's.

"Do you want it?" Sae was stunned, then nodded and sighed.

"Fine… Little Bro." He winced and Makoto laughed, taking the plush from Ren's hand and throwing it to Sae.

"So, why don't we see what's on T.V?" Makoto said. Sae's face went wide but before she could stop him, Makoto picked up the discarded remote and switched on the T.V.

"Oh, Your Approaching Me?" (Of course, everything here is in Japanese.) Ren started laughing and Makoto's eyes went wide. Sae sighed, facepalming.

"Look… I like anime too, you know? J-Just occasionally…" Ren continued chuckling while Makoto sighed.

"I never knew you liked Jojo's… so do I!" Sae blinked, then looked confused.

"I got her into it. She really, REALLY likes it now. In fact, she was on that same episode. I already finished every single part, manga and anime." Ren explained. Sae nodded, then smiled faintly.

"Wanna watch?" Makoto nodded and sat down on the couch, Ren sitting next to her. Sae sat down next to Makoto, and they hit play.

"Even though your grandfather Joseph Joestar taught you the secret of The World, like a student scrambling to finish the exam before the last moments of the chime, your still approaching me?" DIO said. Makoto gasped, then muttered to Ren.

"I stopped right here. Had to get to school." He chuckled and shook his head, then looked back at the screen.

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer." Jotaro replied.

"OHOHOHO! Then come as close as you like!" And the incessant MUDA'ing and ORA'ing started. Makoto was smiling, Sae was smirking faintly, and Ren was just enjoying being there. As part of the family. Sae was starting to nod off, and when she eventually did fall asleep, he shut off the T.V. Makoto looked at her, then shook her head.

"She really shouldn't pull so many all-nighters…" Ren nodded, then pulled Makoto into a hug, kissing her gently.

"Yeah… why don't we take a nap as well?" She nodded, and in the comfortable embrace

of each other's arms, they fell asleep.

**A/N: Hehe... this was just to get the base for it started. I usually write much longer chapters, hehe! My old(er) account got taken down thanks to an annoying ex-friend of mine. So... yeah. Might reupload. Might not. Kek ;-;**

**Have a great day/night! I hope to see you again! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wake Up Get Up AND GO!

**A/N: I got one. I got a Damn You Speak Japanese… *sigh.* Oh well! Thanks for reading the first chapter! 86 views! (At the time I'm writing this.) That's a decent amount! I think. Well, here's chapter 2 ya'll! Hope you enjoy! If you have *any* suggestions, don't be afraid to ask! ;-;**

Ren woke up. It was early in the evening. Sae had, at some point, gotten up and left. Makoto was still sleeping next to him, breathing rhythmically. He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. He then tried to stand but she pulled him back.

"Your… under… arrest… confinened… here…" She muttered, and he chuckled. "Come on… we have to get up."

She muttered, then opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Huh? Oh… Ren. Wait, Ren?! What a- oh…" She realized what had happened, and sighed.

"Wow… I guess we were tired. Where's Sae?" He shrugs, then moves over to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Probably back at work." Makoto's face falls.

"I wanted to spend some time with her…" She shakes her head then smiles. "So, we still on for Destinyland tomorrow?" He laughs, smiling.

"Yeah! Haru got us tickets! And we can stay the night!" He smiles devilishly. "I wonder what will happen-" She punches him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"No funny business! You know what Sae would say?!" He laughs, rubbing his arm.

"Just kidding." She grunts and sits back down, waiting for the food to be ready. He continues to cook as they talk about school, until suddenly the topic of him going home comes up.

"So… your going home next month, huh?" His smile drops and he winces.

"Y-Yeah… I am." Her face falls and she takes a deep breath. "I know you all want me to stay, but… I have to see if I'm wanted anymore… If they'll take me back." She nods, understanding, but still looks worried. Ren stops cooking, somewhat worried himself, and sits next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey. Everything's going to be fine. Don't wo-" She cuts him off with a sudden "It's my job to worry! If I don't, you would…" She trails off. He pulls her even closer.

"Please… don't cry." He says softly. As a matter of fact, she was starting to cry. No nonsense, robotic, obedient Makoto's eyes were starting to moist. She shook her head.

I'm not-" He kissed her. By far, it wasn't their first kiss. But this one, it felt… different. Makoto obediently leaned in as they basked in each other, but the smell of something burning caused Ren to pull away.

"Ahhh! The food!" He yelled. She laughed softly, watching him run over and tend to it. "Phew… still edible." He said. She shook her head, laughing at him when he presented the curry to her. They sat together, digging in, when a message from one of the Phantom Thieves popped up.

Ryuji: Ey! We on 4 2morrow?

Yusuke: I was about to ask the same thing myself. Will we be partaking in joining Haru in Destinyland tomorrow?

Futaba: Hell yeah! ;-; why wouldn't we? Think for once, Ryuji!

Makoto: Yes, I think I shall be attending. Ren?

Ren: Yeah, me and Makoto will be there. What about Ann?

Ann: Don't worry! I'll be there!

Haru: Perfect! The rooms are all set up, tickets bought! This is going to be awesome!

Ren: I'm speaking for Morgana. He said he's coming.

Futaba: Well, I gotta get back to my raid. Have a good night!

Ryuji: Knight!

Everyone else: It's night, not knight!

Ryuji: I knew that!

Ren shut off his phone, shaking his head. Makoto chuckled, then continued to eat.

"We should sleep soon, huh… I guess I could head-" Makoto grabs his arm.

"Your staying with me. In my room. I say so." He laughs and kisses her.

"Yes, Officer Nijiima!" He said in his best stern imitation. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and they continued to eat in silence.

After they finished eating, they talked some more, then got ready for bed. Makoto was already in bed, reading a book, when Akira came out of the bathroom in his pajamas. Makoto was wearing Buchimaru pajamas.

"Goodnight." She said to him. He kissed her, lay down, and fell asleep...

(Pretend Aria of the Soul is playing AAAAA ITS SO GOOD)

"Wake up…" A soft, but not unkind voice says. Ren mutters, then opens his eyes. He's dressed inside his Phantom Thief gear… the clothing he never thought he would wear again. A lady dressed in blue, looking oddly familiar, greets him as he steps out of the prison, and into… Cafe Leblanc? He looks around, and it looks the same as it did.

"Glad to see you awake, Trickster. Although, I suppose we are too familiar for me to call you that now… Ren." The lady says. Something clicks in Ren's brain and he realizes it is Lavenza.

"Lavenza…? But… I thought the Metaverse was destroyed… when we beat the-the thing at the bottom of Mementos, the 'god." She nods, taking a deep breath.

"You did. You truly are a God-Killer. But, the Metaverse cannot be… destroyed, per say. It is part of your cognition, part of yourself. And it is a part of yourself that can never be destroyed, unless you wish to remove all perception of anything in the world. All that remains are the small remnants of the people's desire to be controlled. But gods are not the only creatures that want to have sway above mankind. Us, me and my Master, who unfortunately was not able to meet you today, are demons. But, they are only demons of a certain sort. In reality, we are not on the side of good or evil. We are on the side of mankind, no matter what path we take. That is our purpose. It is also the purpose of the God-Killer you summoned, Sataneal, to side with humanity. That is why he fell. But, there are… others… who wished for Yaldabaoth to die just so they can control humanity themselves. They are the true threats now. And that is why me and my Master have been called once more. There is another… another Persona user. The last, but also the first." At the sign of Ren's lips moving, she laughs and shakes her head. "No, not Goro Akechi. Though he is here with us, watching, he is not living."

"You must realize that if these demon's realizations were to manifest, and if the Phantom Thieves were not there to stop them, that it would truly be the end. All other teams have not gone as far as you have... but, if you fail, this will be the end of everything. The game is not over. And one more thing... Take care of your confidants. Never let them go..."

**A/N: Ending it here! I just wanted to get this out, and the second chapter will ****definitely**** build on this. I hope you all enjoyed! Requiem out!**

\- They took my heart... I took their's... now it's time to take each other.

A cute quote I found.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fate's Spinning Weave

Ren was so confused. He didn't understand any of it, but it was inexplicably seared into his memory. None of this made sense… he beat god, _The_ God, with Satan. Or a form of Satan, per say. And now… Satan's underlings wanted to take over? It could happen, he mused.

"So then, I fought Heaven, Above The Clouds, and now I have to fight Hell?" He said to Lavenza. "But the Metaverse is gone. How would we have our powers?" She shrugged, and simply replied,

"That is for you to find out, Trickster. But remember my warning… there is another… not Goro Akechi, but someone that you may have passed by… Beware, Trickster, for if you are the Joker, he is the Ace." With that, Lavenza faded into the background, but before she faded, her lips moved, saying something only the Trickster will ever see and hear. It left him stunned though. Very, very stunned. And then, he was left alone.

Alone in the Velvet Room, he looked at the door to Cafe Leblanc. What if he could go outside of this… area? He had never tried. Not with the menacing stares of Caroline and Justine, and the strange grin of Igor. His hand touched the doorknob, and he turned it. It was unlocked. He stepped outside, pouring rain hitting his head. He pulled off his mask, intending to summon a Persona. Nothing appeared. Ren wasn't very surprised. He hadn't expected it to work. There were huge iron gates around that back-alley, locking Ren in. What he didn't notice, is that there was a shadow behind him. Someone wearing a white mask, with gray and red streaks. It didn't look familiar.

"So… we meet at last, Joker." The figure says. A menacing aura surrounds it as it steps out of the shadow, wearing long, ragged cloak. His gloves have knives, and his pants are slashed. His eyes are hidden in the shadow of his mask. Joker turns around, his eyes searching for it. It blends in surprisingly, and he sighs, then flips a knife casually.

"You don't know me." He says earnestly, but also with caution creeping into his voice. An edge can be heard as the figure speaks again.

"I know you better than you think. There was something Lavenza didn't mention. You're not being told the full story, but what would I know? Why would you have any reason to trust me?" The figure is making sense. Ren has no reason to trust him, but he has to.

Joker walks forward, gun unholstered. He looks wary. He can't even use his Persona, but maybe, he could overpower this stranger. Suddenly though, another voice cuts through.

"That's enough, Gin!" It says. The figure, Gin, scowls as Goro Akechi steps through the rain. He looks solid enough, and when he gazes at Ren, it isn't full of contempt, it's full of sorrow.

"We discussed this. There is no need for him to be brought in." The figure scowls.

"I decide who needs to be brought in or not, Goro." Goro sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Sure you do." In truth, Akechi doesn't care much. All he cares about is that he gets a free pass out of hell if he helps with this.

"Could you both stop talking about me as if I'm not standing right here?" Joker asks. The figure turns and smirks, his hand going to the scythe hung on his back. In that action, his hood falls down, and it quickly shoots back up without any motion on the figure's part.

"See? He's quite eager, Goro. I say we invite him into the rebellion." Akechi yawns, then shrugs.

"Whatever. I don't quite care." The figure grins, then walks over to Joker slowly. Joker tenses and takes a step back, then stances up firmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" The figure draws his scythe, then holds the point at his neck.

"Waking you up. We will meet again. Count on it." A slash, and then darkness.

Ren shoots up, dawn leaking through the windows. He's panting heavily, Makoto next to him, her hand on his chest. He settles down, information and thoughts pouring through his brain. One question is clear to him.

_What the hell just happened?_

He tries to carefully extricate himself from Makoto, but her eyes open anyway.

"Ren. I see you're up." She says, chuckling softly. He raises an eyebrow.

"I've been up for the past hour. You were the one sleeping like a little baby." She laughs, smirking, then replies with an equally incarcerating "Sure. And you snored and drooled while I was lying here, waiting for you to wake up for the past hour and a half. I even took a video." She holds up her phone. He groans, submitting.

"Fine! You win! I was sleeping like a baby… But there's something I have to tell you." At her motion to ask, he waves his hand in a dismissive motion. "Not right now. The others need to know too. We can tell them all at Destinyland… OH CRAP! WHAT TIME IS IT!?" He yells. Makoto's eyes go wide and she looks at her phone.

"9:30… Were supposed to be at Cafe Leblanc at 10!" He grabs her hand and says, "Shower! Now!" Her face turns as red as a tomato, and she says, "T-T-Together?!" He yells something about no time, but Makoto is just smiling, as he leads her into the shower room. After the shower, he gets dressed in the emergency clothes they keep in her closet that are Ren's for such an occasion, and leave.

Take Your Time…

"Took you guys long enough!" Futaba exclaims, tackling Ren in a hug. Haru smiles and hugs Makoto and Ren both, and Yusuke simply nods, smiling softly.

"Yes, well, we cannot judge them, seeing as Ryuji and Ann are not even here yet." Haru says, grumbling a little.

"What could possibly be preventing both of them from arriving here at the proper time? In my instance, I simply became so entranced in my art that I simply could not stop until I looked at the clock." Yusuke said.

"Oh shut it Inari! I had a raid that was way more important than your _precious_ art!" Futaba said. He looked down at her and smiled.

"No one is more precious than you, Futaba." At that, she blushed immensely, turning her head away and making a hmph sound. Ren laughed. Yusuke had been casually flirting for a while now. Maybe something would come out of it?

"Well, me and Ren were spending time with Sae. We stayed up pretty late." Makoto shrugged, even though it was true. It was her tell that she wasn't _telling_ everything. (Dear Lord up above, strike me down.)

"Hoo boy. Ren already told me you're all going to Destinyland. Ren, I hope you know this counts as one of your paid sick days." Sojiro said, smirking as he dried a cup that had long already had any trace of moisture removed.

"Yeah yeah, old man. Like I get paid. If by paid you mean I don't have to do extra dishes when I get back, then thanks." Ren grumbled, Sojiro's smirk just getting deeper.

"Mmm, don't mention it. Alright, well, keep Futaba safe and stay out of trouble. You may have all saved the world once or something like that, but from what I've heard, those days are over." He said, getting serious.

"We will, Boss." They all chanted in unison, Morgana included.

"Hm… How am I getting in?" Morgana wondered/meowed aloud, Sojiro petting him.

"Ah, he must be hungry. I'll get something, give me a second." Sojiro said, heading into the back. Morgana jumped off the countertop, his black coat shimmering as the sun hit it just right. Futaba loved to take care of it, she said it helped her pass the time when in the middle of boring cutscenes or waiting for raids. Whatever that meant. Futaba herself, of course, wearing her classic black tanktop with headphones, shorts, the works. Her vibrant red/orange hair standing out against her peering, seemingly innocent eyes.

Haru herself wasn't wearing a bulky sweater, it was a bit too warm for that. Instead she wore a nice T-shirt, with a flannel jacket wrapped around her waist. Put in leggings and a skirt and you have a Haru. Yusuke, classically wearing some artistic shirt with frayed edges, and his slightly too short jeans. Yusuke was kinda poor. No matter how many times anyone offered to buy him anything, he always declined, saying it brought out his 'passion' and 'natural, raw side.' Whatever that means.

Makoto… she was beautiful. Her crimson eyes looking straight at him with a warm smile, a button down uniform similar to the one she wore at Shujin, and a skirt and leggings. Similar to Haru, except… different. More beautiful, in his eyes. Ren himself wearing a casual shirt and jeans, with a watch that he got from Takemi, '_To help keep track of time so you don't knock out and wonder what time it is in my clinic,' _she said. He was also wearing a Crow rope necklace, the one that Akechi gave him after Ren gave him a specialized Joker Card. And finally, the ring that he bought for him and Makoto, which had a small emblazon on it that said Only Queen's for his, and Only Joker's for hers. Quite cute. Finally, the door bursts open as the blonde, twin-tailed Ann rushes in, panting heavily. Ryuji, not breathing nearly as hard, follows, grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry we're late, we were-" Ann whacks him. "N-Nevermind!"

"Sorry guys, I hope we aren't too late!" Ann says, apologizing. Wearing her casual varsity jacket with shorts, she looked ready to go! Ryuji, wearing his jeans and vulgar slogan t-shirt looked… less ready.

"No, it's alright! We have all day and it's only 10:15!" Haru beamed, Sojiro coming out of the back and nodding to the newcomers before giving Morgana some food.  
"MMMROW!" Morgana said, rubbing against Sojiro's hand. Sojiro smirked, as the gang chuckled. Suddenly, the bell rang as the door opened. A stranger with spiky hair, and a soft grin walked in. They were wearing a Shujin uniform, yet Ren had never seen him before.

"Ah!" Sojiro said, still smirking. "The usual, Kiriosu-san?" The stranger nodded, sitting down in a booth.

"Ren! Serve him a cup of coffee, house blend." Ren groaned comically, muttering something about being on break while the rest of the former-Phantom Thieves smirked.

"Ah, do not worry about bringing it, I can get myself up." He said, standing up and taking the coffee from Ren's hand. "My name is Gin. Gin Kiriosu." Something about the stranger struck Ren as being familiar. His aura… it reminded him of Goro Akechi, in some way. Almost like…

Before he could have an epiphany, Makoto interrupted.

"Kiriosu-san, I've never seen you at Shujin before." He chuckled and then said,

"Ah. I am a new transfer. These were the only clothes I had that were washed. It's laundry day for me!" He laughs, Ryuji lifting an eye skeptically.

"Uhuh. Sure. I believe you." He then grins and says, "So, now that everyone's here, why don't we get going?!" Gin looked up in curiosity.

"Are you all going somewhere?" Ann nodded, smiling.

"Mmhmm! Were all going to Destinyland! The most joyful place on Earth!" Gin laughs as Ann repeats the age old slogan. He then rummages through his bag before pulling out a ticket.

"How strange. I was going to head over there myself! You see, I was hired to write an article to try to give truth to the claim that it is the happiest place on Earth." There it was again. That… Aura. Ren could feel it now. It was so familiar… Could he have been a Shadow? Maybe someone in Madarame's or Kamoshida's palace? No… he just moved to Shujin, and he certainly would have recognized Yusuke…

This troubled Ren. Where had he seen this man before? Not just in passing, but somewhere else as well. Before he could think, the jolt of conversation brought him out of his mind as Makoto said his name.

"What do you think, Ren?" He blinked a few times before chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying, Makoto?" She sighed before repeating herself.

"I was asking your thoughts on if we should let Kiriosa-kun join us. Everyone else, me included, thinks it would be fine." Ren nods, smiling.

"Sure! The more the merrier, I suppose." Gin smiled, grabbing his bag.

"We should be off, then. The lines could and will get longer." With that, the Thieves and Gin all said bye to Sojiro, packed some snacks, and left for Destinyland.

**A/N: Hooooooo boy. Destinyland Arc is going to be in the next chapter! I can't wait! On top of that, who could that mysterious Gin be? Hehe, you'll have to wait! (In the words of my favorite FE Boyo, Chrom, Sorry!) Ah yes, Gin's Face Claim is Cloud Strife. Guess what his Garments of Rebellion would be? Yeah. Anyways, thank you all for reading this, and I hope you (had) a happy Halloween! (I was Ryu.) Peace out! (Please PM me I need friends.)**

**-Sono Chi No Sadame… JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJO! (#SCNSbetterthanBloodyStream)**


	4. UPDATE!

Hello, mine fine folk! Requiem here! Just wanted to give a huge Thank You and a Apology for my absence! It's been an entire decade since I've posted, I know, but... I simply had to get this out there. Concerning Queen's Trickster, I am experiencing MASSIVE Writer's Block, even though I know EXACTLY what I want to do, I simply cannot translate it into words right now... So, my sincerest apologies, and thank you all so much for almost 800 views on Queen's Trickster! Wow! Now, I sincerely hope to see you all soon, and until then, stay safe, and never give up!

Oh... I forgot! A small hint to keep you loyal fans guessing!

I'm going to be making a new arcana! My own, as a matter of fact. The name... is Chaos. Edgy, but still reasonable. So then, that's all for now! Farewell!

-Requiem


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: An Explanation

"Wow! This place is huge!" Futaba exclaimed, gazing around. The gate to Destinyland was behind them after waiting in line for 2 hours, they finally got in after Haru realized she could just say who she was and get in. For free. With SpeedTickets (FastPass) and RealmJumpers (ParkHoppers.) Yusuke was sketching furiously as Makoto took Ren's hand, while Ren glared at anyone who _dared_ look at her a$- (No. The M rating is later… NOT IN THIS CHAPTER I SWEAR!) Haru had Morgana in her bag, while Morgana keep peeking in as children came to pet him, asking if he was Uranus the Cat (Pluto the Dog. I hate myself so much) Ryuji was… snickering as a bunch of kids said Uranus. Ann, smacking him, pointed out Ronald Rat and Rebecca Rat. Ronald was taking pictures with kids while Gin, who said this in quite a good Ronald impression, muttered, "Guhoy! I'm taking your parents money! I own your house and your entire city, along with half of this country!" Everyone, including Makoto, snickered at that as a small child gave the dude a _tip_. _A bloody tip._

They continued walking forward until Futaba pulled Ren towards one of the rides.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to go on that one!" It was the decently well-known Scavengers of the Mediterranian ride. (Please. Kill. Me. Now.) The group agreed, and they got on. Haru, a secret lover of all things horror and scary, decided to spook Ryuji, of all people, by tickling him then pushing him off the boat and pulling him back before he could fall.

Haru!" He yelled. Haru smiled innocently.

"Yes, Ryuji?" Gin laughed, threatening good-naturedly to push Ryuji in for real this time. Ryuji quickly shook his head but then grew excited when he saw a pirate ship with a skeleton.

**Quick A/N, Folks: Sorry, sorry, but it's been a while since I've been to Disneyland, so I'm just gonna basically make up my own theme park! **_** e.**_

He began to estatically start yelling elemental spells so loud that everyone had to put their hand over his mouth and choke him till he promised to stop. Gin, on the other hand, was confused.

"Zio? Triple Down? What are those?" Makoto, thinking quickly, said, "O-Oh! Spells from a… a Roleplaying game! Yeah!" Gin blinked then shrugged.

"Okay…?" Ren breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. He still didn't completely trust the stranger, but he seemed… Normal. He also looked at Haru. A lot. And when they would talk, or Haru would compliment him, he would blush. _But then he heard Yusuke and Futaba flirting and his Big Bro senses FLARED to life._

"Aww, Inari, that's so-" Ren towered over them while they were sitting down.

"Yusuke. Bro Talk. N o w." Yusuke gulped and Futaba looked up, confused as Ren dragged Yusuke to a corner of the boat and started talking to him rapidly and quietly.

"_You had better not hurt her, Yusuke. Or there will b to pay." _Yusuke nodded quickly before Ren let him go, and then continued to talk to Futaba, although now he was more careful with Ren watching. The ride quickly ended, and everyone got off.

The next ride they went on was the new Giant Legend 7 ride, (Big Hero 6- You all get it) which was technologically the greatest/most advanced ride in the entire park. It was a whole giant roller-coaster of up's and down's with Haru actually clutching to Gin while Makoto screamed, grabbing Ren's arm. Futaba had her hands in the air and Yusuke wa _sketching_. Ren was holding onto Makoto's hand tightly and Ann was laughing while Ryuji punched the air with his fists. They got off quickly but not before Ryuji vomited into the ride itself, making the park workers groan and the entire gang punch Ryuji in the stomach, causing him to vomit again.

They went on a few other rides before arriving at the Skyscraper of Screams. Haru was excited to get onto this one, so she just told the park manager her name and cut even the SpeedTicket line. The attendant sat them down in the elevator and said,

"So then. Who might we have here today?"

"Ren Amimaya, Makoto Nijiima, Yusuke Kitagawa, Futaba Sakura, Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, Haru Okumura, -the employee raised an eyebrow at this,- and Gin Kiriosu." Ren replied. The attendant smiled before saying creepily,

"Welcome to the Skyscraper of Screams. I am your attendant Kira, and you, my lost souls, have been selected to be part of a great and wondrous journey into the _beyond." _Everyone grew pale, even Haru, as she muttered after he left,

"This is… different… then how I remember it." The people behind them, who had been waiting for the seats to fill, smiled.

"How long has it been since you've been on here, Okumura-chan?"

"5 years." Haru replied. "Why?" The people grinned.

"You're fucked." They all said in unison. Everyone groaned. They had left Mona with the Ride-Manager, eating fatty tuna. Lucky. Gin was about to say something when the ride suddenly started. It was slow, and elevator music was playing while a woman in the stereotypical sales voice was speaking.

"Welcome to Skyscraper Inc. This is our most technologically advanced Skyscraper, which is named Skyscraper 3. While it is not the tallest…" The guy behind Haru said,

"It's a different Skyscraper every time. While 3 doesn't last the longest, it has the most stops, ups, and downs." Haru, excited, grabbed Gin's hand on accident. He opened his eyes wide but didn't let go as the lady kept speaking.

"Now, enjoy this calming ride up while we take you to the Boss." Futaba began to smile, thinking to herself that this isn't so bad. Then… the ride stopped and a door opened up. A chair was there, turned away from them so it's back was facing them. Suddenly, it swiveled to reveal a dead skeleton.

"_You will all see the Boss… IN HELL!" _It was a dark, deep, menacing voice. Suddenly, the ride plummeted, everyone screaming and Gin grabbing Haru's hand tighter than she grabbed his. Everyone was weightless, but strangely, it didn't feel horrible. In fact, it felt like they were in the Metaverse again. The ride went up, and down, and up, until it finally stopped.

Everyone staggered out, some going to a trash can to vomit. The Phantom Thieves (and Gin) all staggered forward, Haru giggling in glee, Gin breathing heavily, Ren's eyes open wide, Makoto's eyes closed, Ryuji trying not to vomit, Ann smiling but stumbling, and Futaba and Yusuke clutching each other tightly. Ren saw this and tried to give Yusuke the stink eye, but found he was so out of energy he couldn't.

"That was… certainly something." Gin said, pulling out a notepad and quickly taking notes for the article. There it was again. Ren could notice that Aura… something was seriously wrong. He decided it was high time he told the rest of the Phantom Thieves what he sensed, and what he dreamed.

"Phew… I apologize, guys. I have to use the bathroom." Gin said, wincing. He walked into the bathroom briskly, dropping his notepad. Ren picked it up, looking at it, and his eyes went wide.

"Guys. Meeting. Now." Ren said. They all looked at him, even Morgana, who they had picked up from the manager, and sat down.

"I found this." Ren threw the notepad onto the table, as everyone craned their necks to look it at.

It had detailed sketches of all the Phantom Thieves along with distinctive habits and tells, all of it titled with a 'Phantom Thieves?'

"Oh god…" Ann said, her eyes going wide.

"There's something else." He told them all about his dream, with them mostly just being surprised. He even told them about the mysterious character and Akechi.

"Wow… so now we have to fight Hell?" Makoto asked. Ren nodded, then sighed his last piece.

"I fear that Kiriosu-san was the cloaked figure." Haru instantly stood up for him in his defense.

"But he's so nice!" Ren chuckled, nodding, but then grew serious.

"So was _Akechi._" They all grew quiet at that. Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and Gin walked out.

"Sorry about that! Must have been the last ride… Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked, confused. Then he saw the notepad on the table, blinked, and took off.

"After him!" Ren yelled. They all pushed their chairs in and ran. He kept ducking and weaving through the crowd, the PT's barely being able to see him.

"Shit! He got away!" Ryuji yelled, him and Ren being the only PT's not panting.

"Well… it's not like he can do anything. Who's going to believe him if he told anyone? Besides… something tells me we're going to see him again." Ren muttered.

The Phantom Thieves growled in unison, their happy day being ruined by Gin. Meanwhile, Gin pulled out a phone, dialed a number, and spoke.

"They're onto me. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up, Goro." Gin whispered. The voice on the other end sounded aggravated, and in return Gin narrowed his eyes, then ended the call.  
"Dammit… how am I going to stop Hell? I didn't have time to explain this all to them…" He sighs, rubbing his forehead.

The Phantom Thieves walked into Leblanc, dejected and tired. They had tried to go on more rides and have more fun, but it just wasn't meant to be. They all were pondering who Gin really was, why he came after them, and how he knew they were Phantom Thieves.

"Guys… I'm going to say it right now. We are seriously screwed if he decides to leak the info on us." Ren explained, everyone looking up at him.

"But… what if he wants to help us? What if he's almost an NPC, like Bundan from

Zenosword Saga, who's here to give us a quest?" Futaba speculated, tilting her head.

"Futaba, I hope that he is, but if he isn't… well…" Just then, the bell chimed. No

one looked up except for Sojiro, who of course had a cafe to run.

"Oh. It's you. Hey Ren? There's someone here to see you." Sojiro called, Ren looking up from the chart that they were drawing. There stood Gin, looking more intimidating but also a bit scared.

"Amamiya-san. I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Gin chuckled dejectedly, then sat down.

"One House Blend, please, Boss." He said. Sojiro said nothing and took the money, then started whipping up a House Blend.

"I wanted to start with an apology. I shouldn't have bolted like that, and I believe that leads you all to not trusting me even more now, but I need to explain." He took a long sip of the coffee that Sojiro passed him, then continued.

"First off, know that I am not here to leak your true identities. I myself hide many secrets, and it would be the opposite of beneficial for my… employer, of sorts, to have the public learn who you are." Ren started to speak, but then stopped. There would be time for questions later. "So, you all know me as Gin Kiriosu, but my real name was lost long ago. I now go by Ace everywhere else, but you can call me whatever you desire. The truth is…" Gin sighed, breathing in. It was now or never, he mused.

"I'm Goro Akechi's brother." It went dead quiet, the Phantom Thieves sitting there in shock.  
"I am also the illegitimate son of Shido, who I commend you for taking his heart, by the way, and the last living Persona user, besides all of you, known to the Velvet Room. Yes, Trickster, I have been to the Velvet Room, and that was me you saw with a scythe. You see, I was Igor and Lavenza's first choice, before Yaldabaoth took over the Velvet Room. I was their back-up, but for some reason, no one alerted me to the change of pace. I was locked in a form of hibernation for years until finally, the one named Morgana freed me on complete and utter accident." Morgana looked surprised.

"I intended to join you in fighting Yaldabaoth, but I was still very weak, and while I also have the power of multiple Persona's, I am limited in a few ways, such as a limited amount of Persona's, and no real backer for my power. You see, you, Ren Amimaya, have the power of the almighty Satanael on your side, while Akechi was chosen by Yaldabaoth. He lost, both of them did, leaving you as the sole survivor. My benefactor is simply the Velvet Room. We will get back to them in a minute. Now, as your furry friend said before, when God is acting out of line, it is a demon lord's place to put him back in check. But… what would happen if said demon lords, said Hell, has no God to put them back in their place? They're moving, mobilizing. They've already overthrown Satanael, and by the way, you have a claim to the Throne of Hell since you are Satanael's wielder, his employer, if you will, and now he is weak and powerless. They want to own it all. All of it. Now, the Archangels may not like that you assaulted God, but they respect your power. They need you, and me, and everyone to try to combat the forces of Hell. But, then the cycle would just start up again. So, unbeknownst to the Angels and Demons, I say we get rid of them all, forever, leaving humanity to rule ourselves. Me, Goro, who is a spirit now, Lavenza and Igor have come up with this, but we cannot do it alone. We need your help. I know you intended to go home, I know you intended to stay out of trouble, but unless you want to be controlled by demons, then you have to fight. I'm sorry to put this on you so suddenly, and so drastically, but time is of the essence. So… will you join us? You shall be called by the Demons, and the Angels will request you soon enough. You must pick a side. I wish I could give you time to think it over, but sadly, we are running out of it. You all will gain access to Hell and Heaven through Mementos and the Metaverse, have your powers back, and be able to do things you could not do before. But, should we fail, the Angels and Demons will deem our lives forfeit, and banish us to live in the darkest depths of Mementos as a Shadow for all eternity. So, and I will only ask one more time… Are you in?"

Ren looked all around at his friends, his family, his loved ones, everyone there with him. They all said the same thing in unison.

"We're in."

A loud boom could be heard, but it was just thunder as Gin smiled, a warm, calming smile.

"Thank you. I will call on you when it is time for our first task. Until then, stay safe-" Ryuji butted in.

"Nah nah nah nah nah, that's not how things work here. You're one of us now, and we stick together, and get to know each other. Right?" Everyone nodded.

"I… was not aware you wanted me around." Gin said, surprised.

"Of course we do, silly! Like Ryuji said, you're one of us. And by the way, we're keeping Ace as your codename. It sounds cool!" Morgana said, meowing loudly.

"I don't really know you or what you just said, but you better not hurt them, understand?" Sojiro said, looking stern.

"Of course, Boss. Well then, Ren, let me cut you a deal. We stop this madness and save the world. Since all of you are so keen on comradeship, we do it together. We are not allowed to change our minds, and this oath will bind all of us together until the end of time. Do you accept?" Everyone nodded at once.

"Yes. I do." Ren said.

"Good. Then let the power of the Chaos Arcana be available to you, and with it, you gain access to Satanael's last shreds of power. Now, I art thou, thou art I. Thou hast signed a binding oath, an oath of freedom. The power of gods is yours, as long as you use it to cleave your own path in destiny." The oath complete, and Ren feeling a new Arcana appear in his heart, Gin sighed.

"It has started. The end is here. Prepare yourselves, and stay safe."

_**A/N: Well, well well... and such ends the first Arc, right? WRONG! I´ve made an executive decision to rename this the Hell Arc. Sounds spooooky! I think you can guess what they`ll be doing, ey? Yeah... Sorry for the looong ass backlog. I had some... stuff... come up that I had to do. Anyways, thanks for reading!**_

_**-Requiem**_


End file.
